Gravitina's New Beau
by badboylover24
Summary: I do not own the characters, prison, or show; they belong to Disney. This takes place after Sunquake. Gravitina finds herself a new love interest through a certain duplicating alien. Rated T for bleeding ankle.


**Gravitina's New Beau**

**Summary:** Feeling abandoned by the Evil Buzz and shot down by Buzz Lightyear, will the Mistress of Mass finally find romance with a certain duplicating biker?

At the prison PC-7, as the soldier-bots walked her to her cell, Gravitina sighed with heartbroken depression. She couldn't believe that the Evil Buzz had abandoned her like that and that Buzz Lightyear still won't be her man. She figured that it's because of her big head. She couldn't help it; it was something she was born with.

_Maybe I'll never find a boyfriend_, she thought as a tear flowed down her cheek. Just then, there was an explosion in front of her and the two soldier-bots, snapping her out of her thoughts. She then looked up to see a yellow alien with guns and a trenchcoat walk out of his busted/smoking cell.

"Alert! Alert!" cried one of the soldier-bots. "Prisoner Torque is attempting to escape! Requesting back—" It was cut off, however, when Torque blasted both robots with his guns. He then walked up to Gravitina with a smile.

"Gravitina, right?" he asked her. She blinked in reply.

"Uh, yes," she answered. "I am."

"Yeah, I thought so," he answered with a chuckle. "I remembered seeing ya at Zurg's meeting that one time; you were chatting with that robot with the cape."

"If you mean NOS-4-A2, yes," Gravitina replied. "I remember you there as well, talking with that XL character."

"Yeah," he said. "By the way, what's with that metal thing on your head?"

"It's to keep me from using my powers," she answered.

"Well, that stinks," he replied. "Let me get it off for ya." He then pressed his cloning button to split into three and picked the lock on the nullifier open.

"Okay," he said once the lock's off, "now all we have to do is—"

"Behind you!" Gravitina cried. The three Torques turned to see about five soldier-bots floating towards them.

"Stay behind us!" the original Torque (the one with the button) cried to her as he and his clones fired their guns at the robots. However, the soldier-bots fired their lasers first and destroyed the clones.

"This can't be good," Torque said with a gulp. Just then, the soldier-bots shook before they were crushed into balls of metal. Torque turned to Gravitina to find the nullifier now off her head.

"Nice," he said, thinking she took the nullifier off herself to use her powers on the soldier-bots.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

"C'mon," he said, taking her hand. "Let's blow this joint." The two of them then ran for the docking bay, Torque's hand holding Gravitina's tightly but with a gentle squeeze. When they reached the docking bay, however, they found some soldier-bots there, waiting for them.

"I _knew_ this wasn't gonna be easy!" Torque yelled, firing his guns at the robots. "Run for one of the cruisers!" Gravitina then ran after him as he ran while firing his guns. Just then, she fell as a laser from the soldier-bots hit her ankle. Although her eyes were shut because of the pain, Gravitina can feel the robots approaching her. Just then, she heard gunfire and Torque's voice cried out.

"T, get the babe! We'll back ya up!" Opening her eyes, Gravitina saw the original Torque run up to her and pick her up bridal style while four of his clones fire at the robots.

"Hang in there, baby!" he cried, running for the ship. By the time the clones were destroyed, the ship's hatch was closing with Torque and Gravitina inside.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" she asked after he settled her in the copilot's seat.

"Sure," he answered, settling into the pilot's seat. "It's like riding a hoverbike." He then set in the code, and the ship soared out of the bay and out of PC-7.

"Ya better fasten your seatbelts, baby," he then said to her. "I'm going into hyper-drive!" Gravitina then fastened her seatbelt and shut her eyes before Torque slammed his fist into the hyper-drive button. The ship then zoomed away from the prison until it was a good distance away from it. After turning the hyper-drive off, Torque turned to Gravitina.

"You okay?" he asked. She turned to him in reply.

"I think so," she answered. Torque looked down, and his eyes went wide when he saw her ankle.

"Aw, craters!" he cried, quickly setting the ship into autopilot and unbuckling himself. "You're bleeding!" Looking down, Gravitina saw that he's right. Her ankle's bleeding from that laser shot.

"Oh," she said. "I-It's nothing, really."

"Don't give me that!" he snapped, unbuckling her and picking her up bridal style again. "I bet you're loosin' a lot of blood by now!" He then carried her over to the built-in couch and placed her there.

"Just sit still," he said, taking a first-aid kit out of the cupboard. "I'll take care of it." He then took her boot off and set to work on bandaging her ankle. As he did so, Gravitina watched him with confused interest.

_I don't understand_, she thought to herself. _Why did he insist on helping me? It's strange, but I seem to enjoy his compassion. I didn't think he would be _this _kind-hearted. I mean, he's an arsonist/terrorist/thief who didn't even pay his parking tickets…and a cute one at that. I mean, who could resist a cool-cat/streetwise personality like that?_

"There we go," she then heard Torque say. She looked up at him to see that he had finished her ankle. He did a good job, considering she barely feels any pain anymore. She then looked up at Torque and smiled at him.

"What?" he asked, arching his eyebrow at her with a chuckle.

"I want to thank you for what you have done for me," she answered. "You've risked your life for mine back there. No other man has ever done that for me before."

"Not even Buzz Lightyear or his evil counterpart?" Torque asked in reply. "Not that I'm _nosy_ or anything, but I heard from XL that you had a thing for those two guys."

"Oh, don't get me started on _them_," she sighed with annoyance. "The evil Buzz turned out to be a real creep as well as the original Buzz Lightyear."

"Didn't work out for ya, huh?" he asked, noticing how upset she is.

"No," she answered, sadder than she was before he asked her the question. "I think it's because of my head. It's so big, I look like a freak."

"What are ya talkin' about?" he replied. "I thinking it makes ya cute."

"You do?" she asked, looking up at him with surprise.

"Yeah, I like girls with big heads," he answered her with a smile. "I think the heads make 'em look smarter." Gravitina blushed with a shy smile.

"You're just saying that," she giggled, turning from him.

"Nah, really," he protested playfully. "You _do_ look smarter with a big head. Hey, how 'bout hanging with me for a while since ya gave up on Buzz and his evil counterpart?" Gravitina turned to him in reply.

"You…you mean it?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. "I mean, you're definitely the cute kind of babe I'd like to hang out with and—" He would have said more, but Gravitina cut Torque off by throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips into his. But he just smiled as he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her small waist. When they broke apart, she rested her head on her new boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes," Torque chuckled.


End file.
